


under the starry night skies

by mal01



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also jinho/wooseok sibling banter, courtesy to sarah hehe thank u sarah ily, just some cute oneshot idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal01/pseuds/mal01
Summary: in which jinho and wooseok go to the cinemas for their weekly entertainment and meet cashier hongseok who mistakenly took jinho for a child the first time around and decided to continue with the joke every week until one day he did something else.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino & Yang Hongseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	under the starry night skies

“Jinho, hurry up! We’re about to be late!”

“You said that thirty minutes ago, Wooseok. The movie doesn’t start in at least another hour.” His voice echoed from upstairs. “Take a chill pill.”

“God I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say that since ten years ago, you’re such a boomer,” Wooseok whispered to himself.

“Have you forgotten that we haven’t bought tickets?” He yelled back.

“Okay, okay! I didn’t. Start the car.”

“You better be down here when I do because I’m about to whoop your ass if you don’t.”

“Language! And you do not say that to your older brother, especially not to the one who’s driving you. I have the right to kick you out of my car.” Jinho put on his coat as the sound of the engine roared to life.

“I’m telling mum,” Wooseok said as they both got into the car.

“Boo-hoo, go tell mummy. One of these days I’ll have to get a bumper sticker that says ‘baby on board’. Put on your seatbelt, dear.”

Wooseok gagged at the word ‘dear’, “Why? Because a 160-something-cm man is driving?”

“Shut up.” Jinho side-eyed his younger brother.

The drive to the cinemas was about ten minutes and luckily for them, the parking lot was not as filled since it was a weekday.

“Go get those tickets, 190-something,” Jinho said as he got out of the car, making sure it was locked.

“I doubt you would be fast anyway, 160-something.” Wooseok sprinted into the cinemas while Jinho just smiled to himself.

Much to their surprise, the inside was pretty crowded and the queue was pretty long.

“See! I told you to come early, we’re gonna miss the first bits of the movie now.”

“Wooseok, I really don’t think I have to remind you every time that the first fifteen minutes are always ads.”

“Fine.” Wooseok pouted, making Jinho giggle. “See, baby.”

“Oh, shut up.” Wooseok shoved him. “I’m not the one who’s about to close my eyes watching the movie later.”

“Yet I came anyway, don’t you see the sacrifice I’m making just for you, little brother?”

“You can go watch a cartoon if you like, I didn’t force you.”

As soon as Wooseok finished saying that, it was finally their turn.

“Hi, two tickets for Midsommar please,” Jinho told the cashier.

“May I take a look at your ID please?”

“Sure.” As Wooseok was reaching for it in his wallet, the cashier said, “Uh. Sorry, I meant him.” He pointed at Jinho, making Wooseok laugh.

Jinho huffed out a laugh, “I knew it.” Jinho then showed the cashier his ID.

“It says here you’re born in 1992…”

“Obviously.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Are you going to hand that back?”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry sir. Yes. Here you go. Two tickets for Midsommar. The 9:50 pm slot, yes?”

Jinho nodded.

“Alright, here are the seats.”

Jinho and Wooseok both looked at the monitor and contemplated for a while.

“Let’s just sit here, Jinho.” Wooseok pointed at the middle of the J row.

“Yeah, sure.”

“J7 and J8?” The cashier asked, to which the boys nodded in response.

“Alright, that would be $15.”

Jinho handed over the money as the cashier handed him the tickets in return.

“Enjoy your movie!”

As they worked their way towards their hall, Wooseok laughed again at his older brother, “How many times do we have to go through this?”

“Just say you’re jealous I don’t look a day over twelve and move on.” He pushed Wooseok into the theatre.

“Twelve? Now you’re just pushing your luck, I would say sixteen. Be a little more humble, Jinho.” Wooseok teased.

“Whatever,” He whispered to the younger male now that the movie was about to begin.

* * *

“That was funny.”

“Shut up! Look at him and tell me you think he looks over eighteen, who would’ve known he was twenty-eight!”

“By the way, you look like you’re totally smitten by him.”

“What? No! I mean he is pretty cut-”

“See! I knew it!”

“Whatever.” Hongseok rolled his eyes at his co-worker.

“You can lie to me but you can’t lie to yourself! See you around, Hong.” His co-worker left as their shift ended.

* * *

The following week Jinho and Wooseok went back to catch another horror movie.

Jinho was on his phone the entire time he was queuing, leaving Wooseok to pay this time around, it was a weekly thing for them to catch a movie and they would take turns paying.

“Wooseok, you know it’s totally fine for me to pay, I’m your older brother-” He said nonchalantly when a voice cut him off short.

“May I take a look at your ID please?”

Jinho looked up and saw a familiar face. “It’s you again.”

“Oh, you.” Hongseok paused before continuing, “In that case, there is no need to show me your ID, once again sir, I’m sorry.”

Jinho laughed, “Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal.”

This time as they walked towards the theatre hall, Wooseok broke the silence. “Well, someone seems like they’re in love?”

“Wha-? Me?”

Wooseok nodded, “Obviously.”

“Who- You can’t possibly think it’s that cashier dude, can you? He keeps mistaking me for a child and besides he’s-”

“Totally not your type?” Jinho shrugged, earning an eye-roll from Wooseok. “Don’t kid yourself, he’s _totally_ your type. Listen, I’ve watched numerous cashiers asking for your IDs, you were exceptionally nice to this one. Something is going on.”

“Slow down, Sherlock Holmes, nothing is going on. Can’t I just be nice to people? Jeez.”

“Whatever you say, Jinho. But you can’t lie to yourself.” Jinho spent the next two hours or so watching the movie distracted.

* * *

As Jinho and Wooseok were walking out of the cinema, a voice called out to Jinho.

“Hey! Jinho!”

Jinho looked around, searching for the source of the voice and he saw a familiar figure waving at him. _It’s the cashier guy._

He ran up to Jinho, a little bit out of breath. “Hey, uh, can I borrow you for a sec?”

Confused, Jinho looked at the taller male, “Um, yeah sure. But make it quick though, my brother would be waiting.” He pointed at Wooseok with his thumb.

“Oh, yeah. It won’t take long.”

“Wait, how’d you know my name?”

“I looked at your ID, I remembered.”

“Oh right, uh. Wooseok, would you wait in the car for a minute?”

Wooseok let out a mischievous smile, “Sure thing. If you take too long I might just drive home myself. Mr Good-Looking here can drive you home anyway, I’m sure.” He teased. “Anyway, I shall now take my leave.”

“Sorry, y’know, siblings. They love to tease.” Jinho said, embarrassed.

“Oh, yeah. No, I understand. I have an older brother.”

“So… what is it, mister…?”

“Right. I’m Hongseok.”

“Okay. Hongseok. Is there something wrong?”

“I guess I just wanted to properly apologise to you. I feel super bad asking for your ID twice, it must’ve really annoyed you.”

“Oh, please. That’s what this is about? I actually thought me and my brother broke the law or something. Really, it’s fine. I got used to it anyway, plus it’s a compliment people still think I look young when I’m about to enter my thirties already.”

“You really think so?” Hongseok smiled sheepishly, scratching his head.

“Nope. I hate that everyone thinks that I don’t look my age and I’m tired of showing my ID every time we come to the movies. Sometimes I wish I had a name tag but instead of my name it just says my age so people would not ask anymore.” Jinho stared dead right into Hongseok’s eyes.

Hongseok was absolutely terrified and he could not even mutter out a word. “Just kidding, the look on your face was amazing.” Hongseok sighed in relief.

“Anyway, I gotta go now if that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s all. Thank you, Jinho.”

As Jinho walked out of the cinema, Hongseok called out to him again, “Hey Jinho?”

“Yeah?” Jinho looked back.

“See you around.”

Jinho smiled and waved him goodbye.

* * *

“You know, Jinho. At this point I don’t even know you’re tagging along for my sake or your own sake.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hongseok? Duh. You obviously like him.”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, so I’m right then?”

Jinho elbowed Wooseok as they arrived at the counter.

“Hello, Hongseok.”

“Hello again, Jinho. You’re here today for…”

“Toy Story 4.”

“May I take a look-”

“Oh c’mon.” Wooseok chuckled loudly, which made Jinho step on his shoes. “Hey! My shoes, I’m making you clean them later.”

“Just kidding.” Jinho chose the seats and paid as usual and as they were about to leave the counter, Hongseok stopped them in their tracks. “Hey, uh, Jinho. My shift’s about to end so, can we meet after the movie?”

Jinho contemplated for a while and looked at Wooseok, “Uhh…”

“Actually, you know what. I gotta catch my favourite show later after the movie, so I’ll drive myself home.”

“Huh? You don’t even watch-”

“I do! You don’t know me well enough, fellow brother.”

The customer who was waiting for them to finish their conversation cleared his throat, trying to gain Hongseok’s attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jinho and Wooseok quickly then scooted away before Hongseok called out to them again and mouthed ‘see you later’, flashing the brightest smile Jinho has ever laid his eyes on. He was so starstruck he stopped in his tracks to look at Hongseok for just a moment longer. Hongseok continued serving the people in line and greeting them with the same beam Jinho received and with every smile, Jinho fell even harder for Hongseok.

“Jinho!” Wooseok shouted so loudly it made almost everyone within a 10-metre radius turn their heads, startling Jinho.

“What the fuck? God, Wooseok that hurt my ears!”

“I called you for like a million times, but you wouldn’t budge an inch!”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Flustered, Jinho looked down and muttered under his breath. “Let’s go Wooseokie.”

* * *

The soft chattering of people and the sound of crunching popcorn filled the hall while waiting for advertisements to end. “Seokie?”

“Is that you practising what to call Hongseok or are you just calling me?”

“Fuck you.”

“I see, both then.”

“Why do you always know what I’m thinking?”

“I’m not your dearest baby brother for nothing.”

“So…?” Wooseok asked after a brief moment of silence.

“I think you’re right.”

“About?”

“Me falling for Hongseok.”

“I knew it!” Wooseok was practically vibrating from his seat, expressing his excitement.

“Keep it down, people are looking!”

“Anyway, what was the deal-breaker?”

“I… I don’t know, I’m not usually like this either. Hell, all I know about him is that he works at this cinema.” Wooseok looked at Jinho, knowing full well the sentence was unfinished. “And?”

“And that he’s cute I guess.”

Wooseok giggled, “Oh big brother, you’re so predictable.”

“Shut up.” Jinho paused. “What do you think?”

“Me? Why should my opinion matter? It’s up to you whether you want to pursue it or not.”

“Well, I guess I just want reassurance… I haven’t done this dating thing for a long time, Wooseok. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for it either.”

“Jinho…”

“Hey, sorry. The movie’s about to start. Let’s not be sad.” Jinho said, choking back a tear.

Wooseok nodded, as the lights dimmed and the movie opened its first scene.

* * *

“Hey, Jinho. Sometimes… we just have to move on, sooner or later. It’s been four years, you were twenty-four. You’re twenty-eight now and you still have so much ahead of you. You deserve happiness, I hope you know that.”

“Why do you sound so old and wise all of a sudden?” Jinho poked fun at Wooseok.

“Hey! Whatever, take my advice or leave it. I truly meant it.”

“I know. Thanks, kid. I couldn’t ask for a better brother.”

“Eww, save your sappy shit for Hongseok. See you later Jinho, I hope you have fun.” And with that, he took his leave.

Jinho was pacing around the foyer waiting for Hongseok before a voice called out to him. “Hey, Jinho!” Hongseok was running and waving at him, already changed out of his work clothes and into a casual hoodie and sweatpants.

Jinho smiled and waved back at him, “So where are we going?”

“Follow me.”

To Jinho’s surprise, they did not leave the cinema but instead, they went through the back of the building. They had to go through several doors with the sign ‘STAFF ONLY’ on them and Hongseok had to reassure Jinho that there wouldn’t be any trouble every time they opened one.

Alas, they arrived at the back of the building and there was a ladder leading up to the roof. Hongseok led the way and he realised Jinho did not follow once he reached the top.

“Is there anything wrong?”

Jinho shook his head and took a moment before climbing the ladder slowly.

This was how it happened. _It was just an accident._

He’s gonna fall. _He’s not here anymore._

If you were only more careful. _It’s not your fault._

Jinho tried to shake off those thoughts and suddenly he lost his balance and missed one step of the ladder, causing him to slip.

_Am I… going to…_

“Jinho! Hold on tight!” He felt a strong grip grabbing his hand, it was Hongseok. “Don’t let go!” Jinho was clutching onto Hongseok as tight as he could. Jinho felt himself slowly getting pulled upwards, most of him still recovering from the shock of almost falling to his demise and part of him shocked at Hongseok’s absurd strength.

Once Jinho reached the top they were both panting. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no. It’s okay. I should be the one apologising, I shouldn’t ask you to come here if you were afraid of heights.”

“N-no… Hongseok. It’s not like that. I… Um… I’ll tell you another time… Sorry.”

“Oh. It’s okay Jinho, you don’t have to ever tell me if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Jinho smiled at Hongseok weakly, “Anyways, what are we here for? It better be worth it considering I almost died.”

“Jinho! Well, to be honest, it’s… nothing much. I just wanted to show you the view.” Hongseok led him to a spot where there was a worn-out couch and a coffee table with random items littered on top of it.

“They let you have this?”

“Nope, it was already here when I came the first time. I figured I’ll make it mine since no one else uses it and bothers to move it away anyway.”

“But the…”

“Couch. I know. Can’t afford an upgrade, sorry.”

“Oh, no. I mean, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Hongseok sat down and gestured for Jinho to sit beside him. Comfortable silence hung around the starry night sky, wind breezing through the boys’ hair now and then. Amidst the roaring of engines and blaring of sirens that filled the city with noise they have managed to find peace and solace on this very rooftop. The sounds were distant, and all they could hear were each other’s breathing and the rhythm of their heartbeats - their bodies unconsciously syncing into the same pace.

“I come here whenever I feel lonely. The stars…” Hongseok pointed at the sky. “To me they’re like companions, and they’ll always be here no matter what.”

Jinho looked at Hongseok. _He wants to show me the view? He is the view._ He thought to himself.

“And you bring me here because?” He continued staring at Hongseok’s beauty, how his eyes reflected the glimmer of the stars and looked like it contained galaxies.

“I think I might have just found the brightest one.”

_Wait, what?_

The silence that fell after wasn’t at all awkward, it was instead comforting - giving them ample time to appreciate each other’s existence, how they were both each other’s brightest star even if they might have not realised it yet.

“May I have your-”

"ID?"

"I was gonna say number."

“Hongseok.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

“Okay.”

Jinho pulled himself a little closer to Hongseok and leaned his head against Hongseok’s chest.

“Hey, Hongseok?”

“Mhm?” Hongseok responded, his voice almost inaudible.

“I think I like yo-”

It felt like time had stopped when Hongseok’s lips met Jinho’s. Jinho’s heart pounded and that was all he could ever hear, his heartbeat that sounded like a supernova, like all of the stars under that same night sky suddenly exhausted their fuel and set off millions of explosions. Yet all he could ever focus on was how soft and plump Hongseok’s lips were.

Hongseok pulled away abruptly. “Stop talking.”

“Okay.” Jinho wasn’t sure if he was being his usual self, but for the first time since he’d known himself, he didn’t feel nervous kissing a total stranger. The warm air mixed with Hongseok’s soft scent was the perfect persuasion Jinho needed to make the first move.

They stopped talking.

**Author's Note:**

> waa waa idk i hope yall enjoyed hehe


End file.
